Mi ángel Carlisle
by AdrianaBarreraS
Summary: Una chica común conoce al doctor Cullen.  La sangre que corre por sus venas provoca que el vegetariano mas fiel rompa la dieta. ¿Le dejara con vida después de probar la primera gota de O negativo?


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, ecepto la protagonista y personajes que entraran en la trama._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Editado, Este Fan Fic también lo publico en ._

_**Para: **__Mi gemela Sydney, mi hija ponzoñosa Cathy y a Diana/Katherine._

**Ferocidad.**

Mi nombre no es tan importante pero tarde o temprano lo diré así que empezare con ello, Ada, significado: La que da alegría, mi vida es normal, excepto por qué tal vez nunca he conocido el amor, el amor verdadero, ese que se describe en las películas antiguas, por el que darías la vida si fuera necesario y por el que desearías tener una eterna, tengo 18 años.

Realmente nada interesante, paso mi vida en este pequeño pueblo llamado Shelton, cerca de Olimpic National Forest, los días son nublados, lluviosos, llenos de días grises y soledad, vivo con mi Lucia mi madre, tenemos una buena comunicación aunque pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su trabajo así que no la veo mucho excepto los días libres aunque tampoco son muchos porque le gusta salir de fiesta, cosa de la que yo discrepo, no me gustan esos ambientes, debo admitir que en este momento está disfrutando de su tiempo y aprovechando la vida.

Tengo buen aspecto a pesar del clima y lo llevo como los días, a veces es favorecedor y otros días me siento pésimo, mido 1.65, tez apiñonada, ojos cafés oscuros, cabellera recortada hasta los hombros ,quebrada castaña oscura, no puedo decir que tengo el cuerpo de una Barbie pero admitámoslo no todos somos perfectos, ok tal vez si hay personas así y no me refiero solo a las modelos de las revistas aunque están mas que retocadas, hay un caso aparte la familia de los Cullen, si muero seguramente algún ángel seria el hermano de aquellas personas, esculturas vivas y andantes de Miguel Ángel.

Son la novedad a pesar de que llegaron hace ocho meses a este pueblo, tengo una anécdota en realidad es algo incomoda, el mayor de los hermanos Emmett debe ser asustadizo a la sangre aunque yo no tengo nada que presumir, me aterran las agujas y los procedimientos quirúrgicos, resumiendo me había cortado con un volante en el dedo índice, fue tal su espanto que la rubia Rosalie me dedico una mirada fulminante mientras el parecía estar hambriento, algo comprensible, notando que siempre tiran las bandejas de comida, tuve que huir del lugar antes de que el se desmayara o ella me matara.

Los únicos miembros que no conozco aunque predeciblemente y seguramente son los dadores de tan buenos genes son sus padres, el trabaja en el hospital del pueblo o eso escuche, aunque seguramente hoy comprobare varias incógnitas, dado ah que sufrí un accidente.

El día parecía estar contemplando un plan maquiavélico para mi, primero las miradas de asombro de Alice, Bella y Edward aunque los últimos dos supieron disimularlas, pero aquel día extenuante había terminado o eso era lo que pensaba, estacione mi pequeña Catarina un Volkswagen sedan 1992 azul regalo desesperado de mi madre para que no se levantara en las mañanas y fuera sola a la escuela, ni siquiera saque la mochila arrojada ferozmente en el asiento del copiloto, lo único que quería hacer era despegarme de esa jaqueca producida por pensar en los motivos de las miradas de aquellos ángeles o tampoco me sorprendí ante el sonido, un oso o algo por el estilo no era extraño en ese ambiente rodeado de bosque, necesitaba buscar las pastillas cruce la cocina el maletín debía estar ahí, sin mirar a mi alrededor un grave error.

El gruñido y ladrido de un perro me sorprendió y logro sacarme el dolor en un arrebato, aunque lamentablemente al girarme mi suposición de un perro rabioso se vio reemplazada por las fauces amenazantes de un lobo, logre dar un salto mismo que vio como oportunidad mi cazador para lanzarse contra mi y propinarme un mordisco, la adrenalina en ese estado me salvo de caer al suelo ante el dolor, lo agradecí por que de otro modo no hubiera podido defenderme con mi única arma a mano, un tenedor que fue atinado en su ojo antes de que volviera a morder, corrí temblorosamente a la puerta e internándome inmediatamente en la seguridad de mi auto, una mirada a mi brazo basto para comprobar el daño que había hecho y la ayuda de un medico, tantee en mi mochila encendiendo el motor, milagrosamente ahí estaba mi celular, pulse rápidamente el botón de marcado rápido.

-¿Hola?- Respondió la voz llena de confusión.

-Soy yo mama.- Musite buscando en el asiento trasero una prenda o algo que parara la hemorragia de mi brazo.

-Ada, te he dicho que solo marques para una emergencia- Me regaño, aunque en realidad nunca había recurrido a marcarle, tal vez era la primera vez.

-Pues es que es una emergencia, un lobo me ataco, en la cocina, voy directo al hospital.- Conteste y colgué el teléfono, no podía concentrarme en manejar, hablar y envolverme el brazo, sentía las punzadas de dolor, solté un gemido y amarre fuertemente mi brazo, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo o el mareo que ya me preocupaba, para mi era mucha la perdida de sangre, el teléfono volvió a sonar aunque lo ignore, seguramente ya había salido del trabajo y se dirigía al hospital, cruce el camino a gran velocidad hasta llegar al recibidor.

-Debe tomar ficha señorita.- Me informo la recepcionista, leyendo la guía de televisión y sin dedicarme una mirada realmente.

-Yo… esto- Dije mientras le mostraba mi brazo, mas conmocionada que yo abrió los ojos, levantándose inmediatamente.

¡Un doctor de…- Comenzó a gritar, aunque antes de que terminara la frase o los demás giraran sus cabezas sobre mi, inesperadamente un doctor llego, este parecía igual de sorprendido que ella y sus rasgos podía apostar a que los había mirado anteriormente pero no recordaba, de la misma forma fugaz que llego me cargo entre sus brazos, llevándome por un pasillo, lo observe detenidamente, su tez era clara y los ojos brillaban como miel, otro ángel, lo adivine al instante.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- Rasgo mi manga con sus manos.

-Un lobo me ataco en la cocina.- Respondí, su voz parecía que temblaba o estaba furiosa.

-¿Quién la trajo?- Me pregunto, atrayendo una mesita con varios instrumentos de curación, me molesto que su rostro pereciera estar conteniéndose el asco, incluso parecía que no respiraba,

-Yo, conduje hasta aquí.- Respondí notando también que sus manos temblaban desenvolviendo mi brazo.

-No.- Advirtió, como si tratara de contenerse de hacer algo prohibido, su rostro cambio a una sonrisa resplandeciente pero recordó me recordándome la ferocidad del lobo, mis sentidos también me advirtieron, aun me encontraba en peligro, todo eso, el shock producido por ver la sangre y la herida, incluso su cara me hicieron desmayar.


End file.
